


You're So Lovely (When You Love Me)

by ymnfilter



Series: Expensive Klaine [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, M/M, POV Outsider, Rich!Kurt, rich!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23579053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymnfilter/pseuds/ymnfilter
Summary: Glee Alternate Universe in which Instead of Elizabeth and Burt separated instead of Kurt's mother dying. Elizabeth's side of the family is crazy rich and she got Kurt's custody so he's also been raised in Luxury. Kurt is enrolled at Dalton when he reaches high school, where he meets and falls in love with Blaine Anderson whose family is equally rich and influential. This is going to be an entire series of Klaine just being expensive, but for now:Regionals are getting closer, and the New Directions decide to send some of their own to spy on their only competition, The Warblers. Only, the boys end up spying on sweet fluffy Klaine instead.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Expensive Klaine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694656
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	You're So Lovely (When You Love Me)

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey though I am having so much fun writing this au. Klaine deserve to be rich and happy and lovely together. this is going to be the fluffiest klaine story ever. I'm so excited to get into Nanna Alarie and mama elizabeth in more depth too. Enjoy~~
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for more stuff related to this series:
> 
> [ @ymnfilter ](https://ymnfilter.tumblr.com/)

Finn didn’t think about his mother’s new relationship or Burt’s son after that awkward dinner. Clearly the father and son had some issues, but most of them went right over Finn’s head, and considering how rapidly the regionals were coming and the football season was starting, he had no time to think about the Hummels. 

That is, until they found out who they will be competing against.

_ Dalton Academy Warblers, Westerville. _

From somewhere behind him, Santana snorted out ‘ _ so gay _ ’. Puck, the only other person who knew about Kurt, turned around to give him a significant  _ look _ , Mr.Suchester was talking about how they shouldn’t underestimate the group, talking about how the Warblers had managed to get to Nationals last year where they placed 7th. Finn wasn’t paying attention to any of them, instead he was trying to urgently come up with a plan to discreetly find out if Kurt, and by extension, Burt will be there on the day of the competition, and if he’ll have to run interference between his mother and her new boyfriend.

He had been so intensively plotting, he had completely missed the bell ringing, and had missed Mr.Schuester leaving and had almost missed Rachel’s loud voice announcing,

“We should go and spy on them!”

_ Almost. _

Finn’s head snapped at his girlfriend’s proclamation, but she was too busy addressing the glee club to take in his wide eyes and gaping mouth,

“If they are as good as Mr.Schue says they are, then we can’t risk losing to them! Nationals are in New York this year, and we need this! Not to mention, if we don’t win, Coach Sylvester will have the glee club shut down.”

“Rachel’s right.” Mercedes nodded, “We can’t gamble our chances like this. We have a lot to lose. But, how will we infiltrate a private school anyway? An all boys school at that.”

“I volunteer Hudson!” Puck smirked and Finn panicked, he was about to protest when Santana scoffed from behind him,

“Please, no way banyan tree over here will be able to blend in among all the posh rich baby boys. If any of us can pull this off, it’s going to be Sam.”

Sam frowned, “There is no way I’m doing this alone. We New Directions talk big, but I know if I get in trouble, none of you are going to stick around.”

Puck rolled his eyes, “Fine, Whiney. Finn and I will come with you. But, you're on your own as soon as you get inside.”

“Fine.”

Finn honestly doesn’t know how it happens, but apparently he’s agreed to go spy on his mother’s boyfriend’s son’s school the next day.

They manage to pull together what looks a little like the Dalton uniform for Sam. A simple blue blazer, red pants, white shirt. It’s the best they can do on such a short notice anyway. Getting through the school gates isn’t the hard part. They just have to say they’re here to visit the school grounds because their friend Sam is looking to transfer, and make sure nobody sees Puck’s mohawk.

No, the real problem arises when they realise to walk into the building they need either a school issued student ID card, or a visitor’s pass.

“Geez, what is this place? Prison?” Puck mutters under his breath as they watch Sam dejectedly walk back to the car they’re watching him from. Finn would be inclined to agree, but the place is way too nice to be a prison. They are at the parking lot, but even from here they can see the gardens that sprawl around the huge red brick building that is the main campus. There is a lake on one side, an honest to god mini forest on the other. Finn feels like he’s in Harry Potter, and can’t even begin to imagine what the tuition is like. 

Sam shakes his head after getting back into the passenger seat, “It’s not going to work. Security’s too tight.”

They both turn to look back at Puck, who seems to be doing more thinking in that moment than he has the whole year. After a while, he nods,

“We wait for the school to end. If their glee club is anything like ours, it will be held after school anyway. We can’t go in, but we can roam around the grounds. There is no way those huge ass windows will muffle any sounds. If the choir room is on the ground floor, we should be able to hear them. It’s the best we can do. The chances of us succeeding aren’t very high, but I don’t want the 2 hour drive here to be pointless either.”

And so that’s what they do. They watch as students disperse after the last bell rings. Some are walking to the parking lot and driving off the school grounds, while most of them walk over to other buildings surrounding the school which Finn figures are the dormitories. They can’t waste too much time, but they still wait for another 15 minutes before getting out, and walk over to the back side of the brick building. Puck was right. There are a lot of big windows, and most of them are open to let the cool spring breeze in. It takes them five minutes of walking aimlessly to hear anything even close to music, and even then it’s just a piano. They stop, and then slowly, stealthily make their way to the window where the sound is coming from,

“What are you doing?” Finn almost yelps in panic before realising that the sound is coming from further inside. Probably someone talking to the guy playing the piano,

“I’m trying to figure out if I can convert the instrumentals of ‘Pacify Her’ to piano alone.” The second boy sighs, and his voice is vaguely familiar to Finn, “So far, it’s been a complete headache.”

“The Melanie Martinez song? Why?”

“Well, Carter and I were talking during self study, and we figured the original plot of ‘Who’s afraid of Virginia Woolfe’ might be a bit… lackluster for our target audience.”

And that play’s name. That’s when Finn figures out why that voice sounded so familiar. His grip on Puck’s shoulder tightens, and he moves just a bit till he can see over the window sill who is in the room. Just as he’d thought, Kurt’s sitting on the piano. But, there is a guy standing next to him, a hand placed on the back of Kurt’s neck. The boy squeezes lightly and Kurt groans, head falling back,

“You’re stiff.” The other boy murmurs, continues on to rub Kurt’s shoulders. Kurt nods,

“I’ve been here since last period. The instrumental is very light originally, but it also sounds very plaine with just the piano.”

“How are you changing the play to fit in that song?”

“It’s not- I haven’t figured out all the plot details yet. But, well you know how Martha and George’s relationship is pretty much a hot mess?”

“Yes.”

“I’m keeping that. But, I’m also thinking of making Nick and Martha’s relations more deeper than just an attempted one night stand.”

“So, Pacify Her will be Martha’s solo?” Kurt nodded,

“Nothing says drama like a good old fashioned Love Triangle.” The other boy hmmed, moved further closer till he was standing right behind Kurt. He placed both of his hands on either of Kurt’s shoulders and began pressing his fingers into the tense muscles there,

“Oh God, Blaine-” Kurt moaned, head falling back onto Blaine’s stomach, making the other boy laugh. 

“Don’t you have Warblers practice right about now?”

“We were going to work on Nick and Thad’s duet today, but Nick’s been held back by Professor Hanston. So, Wes moved the practice to after dinner.” Blaine continued to massaging his shoulders as he spoke, Kurt’s eyes closing shut and a blissful sigh escaping his lips when the boy’s finger pressed into a particularly tense spot,

“Come on, don’t fall asleep on me, sweetheart.” Blaine murmured, bending slightly to place a soft kiss on Kurt’s head,

“Then you really should stop what you’re doing, or you’re going to have to drag my limp body all the way over to my dorm room.” Blaine laughed, but moved away, instead taking a seat next to Kurt on the piano bench,

“Anything I can do to help? If you have the sheet music, we can try adding a guitar to the instrumental and see how it sounds.”

Kurt blinked, “Oh would you? That might help.”

“Of course.” The two straightened, Blaine walking over to the other side of the room to grab one of the guitars before coming back to sit next to Kurt who slid him an extra copy of the music sheet,

Kurt started playing the piano, the sounds coming off soft, if a little haunting, Blaine waited for Kurt to start singing before he started playing,

_ Tired, blue boy walks my way, _

_ Holding a girl’s hand. _

_ That basic bitch leaves finally, _

_ Now I can take her man. _

_ Someone told me “Stay away _

_ From things that aren’t yours.” _

_ But was he yours if he _

_ Wanted me so bad? _

_ Pacify her. _

_ She’s getting on my nerves. _

_ You don’t love her. _

_ Stop lying with those words. _

_ I can’t stand her whining _

_ Where’s her binky now? _

_ And loving her seems tiring _

_ So boy, just love me down down down. _

_ Someone told me “Stay away _

_ From things that aren’t yours.” _

_ But was he yours if he _

_ Wanted me so bad? _

_ Pacify her. _

_ She’s getting on my nerves. _

_ You don’t love her. _

_ Stop lying with those words. _

Blaine grinned as they slowly ended the instrumental, watching Kurt with the same awe in his eyes he always felt when Kurt sang. Kurt matched his grin with a smile just as bright, and finally felt himself relax,

“Blaine Devon Anderson,” He proclaimed dramatically, “As always you, my love, are the answer to all my problems.”

Blaine laughed, delighted, and pulled Kurt closer to kiss him briefly,

“It’s something I pride myself on.” He said pulling away, “So, now that you are done here, and since I am free until later this evening, do you think maybe we could…”

Kurt sighed, pouting, “I wish we could, honey, you have no idea how much. But, I do have rehearsals in a little bit, and I’ve already postponed them once this month when I had to go to the garage to get my car fixed. I may be the president, but I really don’t want to abuse my power.”

Blaine rolled his eyes good-naturedly, standing up with a smile, “Kurt Alarie-Hummel. Ever so noble. Come on, I’ll walk you to the auditorium. We’ll just have to wait till the weekend to get some quality alone time, I guess.”

“You’re forgetting Cooper is coming back this weekend and your parents want to have dinner with you this Friday. I’m going to New York on Saturday because Nanna wants to show off her next in line at a fundraiser.” Kurt quipped, but he stood up and grabbed Blaine’s hand in his, twining their fingers sweetly even as he dashed all their hope for a quiet weekend. Blaine groaned in frustration, pulling Kurt closer as the began walking out of the music room,

“If I didn’t like Nanna Alarie so much, I really would kidnap you and keep you all for myself.”

Kurt chuckled, his smile quiet but pleased as he looked at Blaine, “Hmm, I don’t think I would mind very much.”

The door shut behind the two boys with a quiet  _ snick  _ and slowly the three boys who were spying on them stood up from their hiding place,

“Did you hear that guy?” Sam breathed out, eyes wide and still looking at the piano where the two of them had been, “He sounded like that  _ and  _ he  _ wasn’t  _ in their glee club? What the fuck?”

Finn and Puck shared a look, Finn pleading for Puck to say nothing. He wasn’t ready for anybody else to know about Kurt yet. And if God was on his side, there would be nothing  _ to know. _ His mom and Burt will date, and eventually, just like with every other man yet, the romance will fizzle out, and Finn will be able to all but forget about the Hummels. 

“We can’t stay here till the evening just waiting for them to start practising.” Puck said, glancing at his watch, “Turns out this trip  _ was  _ completely useless. All we managed to see was two gays getting it on.”

With a scoff, Puck turned around, and Finn followed him without a word. They didn’t say anything till they were back in the car and driving to Lima,

“I guess the rich really do live differently though.” Sam mused quietly, “Going to New York for a weekend because your grandma wants you to attend a party? Wow.”

Puck snorted, “Tell me about it. Privileged assholes.”

“On top of that, they sound like  _ that  _ and play like  _ that  _ and look like  _ that- _ ” Sam shook his head, looked out of the window at the passing scenery, “Sunday church really lied to me when they said God doesn’t pick favorites.”

They dropped Sam over at his place and then drove over to Puck’s house together where they had decided to kill the rest of the day playing Zombie Apocalypse 3 and eating their weight in cheetos,

“Can’t believe you’re gonna be one of them soon richie rich boys soon, Hudson. Don’t forget about me when you start going to parties in New York.” Puck said. Joked. Mocked. Finn didn’t know. But, he didn’t like it.

“Fuck you, man. Burt and my mom aren’t married. They aren’t even thinking about getting married. And even if they were, I still wouldn’t be rich. We had a family dinner with the guy a while back, okay? He lives in the same neighbourhood as mom and I. Drives a pick up truck.”

“So what? His kid is just pretending to be loaded?”

“No, apparently, his ex-wife is loaded. Kurt’s mom. And grand mom. I don’t know what they do, but I think it’s family business.”

Puck snorted, “Maybe they’re secretly mafia.” and then he laughed. Finn gave him an annoyed shove, couldn’t find anything about the situation amusing. He really just wanted his life to go back to the way it was. He liked Burt. Burt was cool. Burt was everything he had imagined in a dad. But, Burt’s son was someone who Finn wouldn’t associate with in a million years. And if this thing between his mom and Burt went any further, he and Kurt would be  _ family. _

Just the thought gave him chills.

He really would have to do something about this. And soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is the particular cover of Pacify Her that I imagine Kurt singing
> 
> [ Pacify Her (Male Cover) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SKqnut0i3TA)
> 
> P.S: I still can't believe people are still reading this. Thank you soo much!! Kudos and comments are always appreciated uwu


End file.
